The Bodyguard
by Death For One
Summary: Rogue has gained control of her powers and Logan is dertimened to keep the boys away from her. SO he hires a bodyguard. If only Rogue wasn't a step or two ahead of him. Now a series of unrelated one-shots.
1. The Bodyguard

**Ello compadres. Anyway the plot bunnies would not shut up and thus this was born. You may clap now. Oh and yes this is short.**

**~In the kitchen of the Mansion~**

"According to your résumé you have worked in the guard business, and have been a bodyguard to the Queen of England. Wasn't she assassinated?" Logan looked up at the man in a hooded cloak.

The man quickly wrote something in a notebook and slide it over to him.

"Oh that's right you can't talk. Hmm so that happened on your day off. I guess it doesn't really matter. All I need you to do is keep boys away from one certain girl."

The man nodded and grabbed his notebook. He flipped to a new page, wrote a sentence and handed it back to Logan.

"Alright Mr. Beau Lemery you get the job. You can start right now. But remember stay out of sight and keep the boys away from Rogue. Especially Remy LeBeau I don't want even 50 miles near her.

Beau nodded once again and walked out the door.

"Really Logan, a bodyguard." The Professor said as he rolled into the room.

"Well Rogue has control of her powers now I can't take any chances."

**~In Rogue's room~**

Beau sat down on the edge of the bed while he listened to the water running from Rogue's shower. Rogue appeared a few minutes later and smiled at the man on the bed.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down next to him. She tugged on his hood pulling it down to expose his red on black eyes.

"So he didn't suspect anything?" She asked leaning against his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nope. I told you if I changed my cologne and didn't talk he wouldn't know a thing."

Rogue smiled into his chest and took a deep breath.

"Ah like you're old sent better though."

"I know you do Roguey." Remy used his thumb and forefinger to lift Rogue's chin and tilt her head back. Slowly he closed the gap between their lips. Logan chose that moment to quite literally kick the door down.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Cajun?"

Remy slowly got up and started backing away from Logan.

"Well I was hoping it would take a little longer than it did."

Logan growled as he advanced on Remy. Rogue grabbed his arm in an attempt to distract him. All Logan did was push down on her bed and unsheathe his claws. Remy gulped before jumping out the window.

"Bye, Remy!" Rogue called out the window. Logan turned toward her and glared.

"You are grounded for a month."

She sighed as he picked her door back up and somewhat re-attach it to the wall. He grunted in response and stalked down the corridor. Kitty shook her head as the door fell once she touched it.

"You and Remy are like so cute together. You know I could like totally phase him into the mansion right?"

Rogue smiled at the younger smaller mutant and briefly hugged her.

"Thanks Kitty."


	2. Poor Remy

**Well hello. This was supposed to be a one short but some people didn't see that little word complete and put this on their story alert. Which compelled me to do this. This is going to become a series of small drabbles somewhat related. I can't promise fast updates though.**

"Lahke this Logan?" Rogue asked trying to mimic the moves he had done just two seconds ago.

"Not quite Stripes." Logan reprimanded and pushed her left leg back a few inches, "Try again."

Rogue rolled her eyes but tried it anyways. Logan chuckled as she somehow managed to fall on her but.

"Why do Ah need this?" Rogue asked as she stood up.

"So you can protect yourself better. Not everybody who touches you will touch your skin."

Rogue opened her mouth to reply but instead a voice from the woods did for her.

"But Wolvie if she was to walk around naked they would. And she wouldn't have to fall and bruise her but."

Rogue's cheeks flushed while Logan growled.

"Cajun! I am going to kill you!"

Remy leapt down from his perch on a tree limb and winked at Rogue. Whose face now looked like a cherry.

"You have to see my logic though Wolvie." Remy told Logan as he slung his arm around his shoulders and made a sweeping motion with his other hand. Logan's claws came out with a loud swoosh and Remy paled a small bit. He grinned at Rogue and took off with Logan on his heels.

**~Later in Rogue and Kitty's room~**

Remy smirked as he walked into Rogue's room. The shower was on which could only mean one thing. Rogue was taking a shower. Strolling over to the door he quietly opened it and tiptoed in. His eyes widened when he actually looked up. Because instead of his wonderful Chere there was Kitty cloaked in a large white and pink stripped towel. Kitty's eyes was wide and when the shock ended she started screaming and threw her hairbrush at him.

Remy stumbled out the door and ran head first into…Logan. The older man crossed his arms and glared.

"Kitty," He demanded roughly, "Go get dressed in Jean's room."

Kitty complied and quickly phased through the wall. Once she was gone Logan turned his attention back to Remy. Remy gave a smile and started backing towards the door while Logan stalked towards him.

"You are never going to have children bub."

Remy swiftly ran out the door and behind Rogue.

"What's goin' on Logan?" Rogue asked glancing between the two.

"Well that stupid Cajun walked in on Kitty while she was in the shower. And on purpose."

Rogue's face adorned a mask of fury as she turned on her boyfriend.

"Ah'm goin' to kill ya!" She yelled and smacked him. Remy yelped and took off down the hall.


	3. Hitchhiking

**I'm back. This was written because I was cleaning with bleach and got a bit too much into my system. Seriously I've been laughing for no reason for the last hour or two.**

"And so in conclusion hitchhiking is a bad idea." Hank told the class. He looked around the room his normal smile slowly being replaced with a frown as he took in the bored and sleeping kids.

"I think you might have overdone it just a bit." The professor told Hank as he rolled up to him.

"I suppose you are right. A two hour lecture on hitchhiking might have been a bad idea." Hank agreed.

In the shadowy far left corner of the room stood Remy; slouching against the wall. He grinned wolfishly and his eye flickered to the injured Rogue asleep on the couch. She kept her sprained ankle propped up on the arm of the green couch while the rest of her was splayed across the rest of it. Once Hank had woken everybody up and they had all left Remy strolled over to Rogue.

"Well Cherie looks like you need some help." Remy said as he stared down at her, or rather down her shirt.

"Ah can manage." Rogue hissed from pain as she tried to stand.

"You know hitchhiking isn't always horrible."

Rogue glanced up at him in confusion before a smiled played on her face. She grinned as she held out her arm thumb up. Remy winked, smirked and then turned around. Rogue carefully crawled unto his back and Remy looped his arms around her legs. She held on to his neck and shoulders her head resting on his.

"Well Cherie let's get you up to your room. But first a quick stop in the kitchen."

"Why do you need to go to the kitchen?" Rogue asked looking down at him her eyebrows furrowed. Remy shook his head and headed out the door.

"Like that is so cute." Kitty gushed once she spotted Remy toting Rogue around on his back.

"This is what you wanted all along isn't it Swamp Rat?" Rogue accused as she glared at him.

"What no this is." Remy said as he nodded toward Logan. Rogue paled so much she looked translucent once she caught sight of Logan's expression. If looks could kill. Logan stomped toward the pair cussing under his breathe.

"Put her down right now Cajun!" He growled and clenched his fists.

"Well mon ami I can't. She's hurt." Remy smiled cockily up at him. Logan glanced down at Rogue's bum ankle before saying, "Fine give her to me."

Remy pouted but a quick jab in the ribs by Rogue he relinquished Rogue over to Logan. Logan carried her bridal style up the stairs and to her room. Gently he set her on her bed, "If you need anything holler."

Logan turned to leave when a picture on her nightstand caught his eye. Picking it up his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. For in the picture was Rogue and Remy in swimsuits kissing. Logan ripped up the picture before beginning the hunt.


	4. Mother's Day

**Happy Mother's Day for any of you who happen to be a mother. This chapter is based off of this holiday so yay.**

"Bonjour Rogue."

"Go away!" Rogue yelled as she slammed the fridge door.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked and tried to hug her. She slapped him and stomped out the room.

"What's with her?" He asked Kitty who had paused in mid-bite of her cereal. She pointed to the calendar and resumed eating. Remy walked over to it realization dawned on him. It was Mother's Day and Rogue's mother was Mystique. Now he hated seeing his Roguey so down hearted so of course he comes up with a plan.

**~Later on the roof~**

"Cherie, you feelin' better?"

Rogue glanced up at Remy and smiled, "Sorry ah snapped at ya earlier?"

"No problem." Remy said and sat down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and stared out to the unknown.

"I was jus' 'bout to go visit my family. You wanna come?"

Rogue pulled her head back and nodded. Smirking he helped her off the roof. Well he grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder and jumped. But hey it's the same thing right? Once they were on the ground she lightly punched his arm and asked, "How are we getting' there?"

"Leave that to me."

**~Two hours later~**

"Really Remy?" Rogue asked as he led her to the train station.

"Oui we went to New Orleans on a train so now we visit my family on a train."

Rogue rolled her eyes but got on the train none less. Getting comfortable, on Remy's lap, she laid her head back and started drifting to sleep.

**~Back at the mansion~**

Logan stalked through the house looking for the idiot who had froze his door. The idiot being Bobby. Having searched the whole house twice he went into the kitchen. Thankfully Kitty was there and was too busy eating her sandwich to say anything. In fact she wasn't even looking at him even when he slamed something.

"Kitty what is it?" He asked eyeing her.

"Like what do you mean what is it? I like have no idea what you're like talking about." Kitty rambled. Logan was about to walk away when it hit him.

"Kitty where is Rogue and Remy?"

Kitty paled and stuttered, "They like didn't totally go to Louisiana to see Remy's family. If that's like what you're thinking."

"Remy!" Logan roared and made his way to the hanger.

"Logan stop. They'll be fine. You need to curb this anger." Charles intercepted him at the door. Logan growled but did stomp away muttering, "When they get back I'll kill him."


	5. Rogue babysits

**This one doesn't have Remy in very much of it and slight AU in which Logan and Ororo are married and have a kid.**

"Hey Rogue I need you to do me a favor."

Rogue turned to face Logan. Raising an eyebrow she cocked her head. "Maybe what is it?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, looked down and muttered, "I need you to watch Mandy."

"What? No! You know ah don't lahke kids."

"I'll let you slide on one Danger Room session."

Rogue stopped her protesting and eyed Logan. Placing her hands on her hips she weighed her options. Watch Logan and Ororo's daughter and get out of one DRS or say no and most likely get extra. Common sense eventually won, "Fahne."

"Thank you Rogue." Ororo said as she walked up next to Logan.

"Welcome."

Ororo smiled and strolled out of the room. Rogue sighed and turned back to Logan. "So how long am ah watching her? An hour or two?"

"Oh uh actually for about six."

Rogue's eyes widened and mouth dropped, "What! No way I'm out!"

Rogue stomped out the door with Logan following, "Come on."

"No."

"Why?" Logan glared at her.

"Because children upset my developing mental problems."

Logan growled and grabbed Rogue's arm.

"Let go!" She yelled and tried to pull her arm free, but Logan tightened his already iron grip. This started a vigorous tug-of-war.

"Let me go!" Rogue screamed and was finally able to pull free. Logan growled and jumped forward. Rogue yelped as he crashed into her. Rogue smacked her shin on the floor as she landed with Logan on her back.

"I'll get off of you if you watch Mandy." Logan gruffly stated. Rogue tried unsuccessfully to push him off her. After ten minutes of struggle she admitted defeat.

"Alright."

Logan smiled and quickly got off her and put out his hand to help her up. Ignoring the hand she rolled unto her back, jumped up and walked away.

"We'll drop Mandy off at your room at six!" Logan called out to her.

**~At six~**

Rogue sighed and sat Mandy down on her bed and wondered 'what am I going to do with her?'

"Can I color?" Mandy asked as she slung her legs over the side of the bed. Rogue nodded and quickly located a piece of paper and a marker.

"Here." She said and handed them to Mandy. Mandy smiled up at her content for now. But four hours later…

"Shut up!" Rogue yelled at the crying girl. Rogue couldn't handle this; she had done everything Mandy had asked. Heck she didn't even know why the kid was crying. All she knew was she had turned around and she started hollering.

"Need help?" A familiar voice asked. Rogue groaned into her hands. She really didn't need this right now.

"Sure." She said as Remy walked over to Mandy. Picking her up he sat down and rocked her all the while singing a soft song in French.

"How did'ya do that?" Rogue asked in shock as she looked at the now sleeping Mandy.

"Practice."

Rogue nearly snorted.

"Come here Cherie."

Rogue rolled her eyes but climbed into the bed anyways. Placing Mandy in-between them Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"So how did you get stuck watchin' her?" He asked glancing at Mandy.

"Logan sat on me."

Remy laughed and nearly fell off the bed. When he didn't Rogue pushed him off. When Remy re-appeared he stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled and helped him up. As they burrowed down in the covers Mandy wrapped her arms around Rogue's middle. Rogue's eyes widened and pried her arms off of her. Remy shook his head at the sight and was immensely glad when Mandy hugged Rogue again. Rogue let out a breath but let her arms stay there. Remy grinned and re-wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Remy."

"No problem." Remy replied and kissed her hair. Rogue smiled up at him and closed her eyes. Remy pulled her as close as he could before giving in to sleep himself.

"I'm going to kill him." Logan growled as he looked in Rogue's room.

"Logan let it go." Ororo commanded and walked into the room. Carefully she pulled Mandy out of the covers: careful not to let any of their skin to touch Rogue's. She smiled down at Rogue and went back out She got halfway down the hall before she had to turn around and grab Logan's ear.

"Let go!" He cried. Ororo shush him and dragged him back to their room.


	6. Roller coaster

The sound of screaming and laugher protrude through the air as the smell of cotton candy and puke waft up into the air.

"This is goin' to be so fun." Rogue practically squealed.

"You are startin to sound like Kitty Cherie." Remy chuckled as he swiped sweat from his brow. For what his sweet Rougey doesn't know is that the great and powerful Remy is scared of roller coasters. He gulped as the line inched closer to the Ride of Doom.

"You okay Remy. Ya look kinda nervous."

Remy popped out of his vision of sparking metal and bursts of blood.

"Huh? Oh nothing just thought I saw a guy checking you out." Remy nonchalantly rolled his shoulder right before Rogue left out a very un-lady like snort with a head toss. Once her hair fell back into place she stated, "You never act so cool when any guy checks me out. You always get hostile. So why start now?"

"I do not." Remy protested, completely ignoring her question. He mentally winced as she started to adorn her "I'm going to kill you" stance. With arms crossed, hip jutted, smirk lifted, head cocked and legs firm she looked like the goddess of beauty and death. Un-surprisingly Remy feared this stance and rightly so; for last time she was in it she ripped out a patch of his hair. But she wouldn't kill him with witnesses around; unless she killed the witnesses.

"Let's take a look down memory lane shall we. First, every time a guy looks at me you threaten him, when a guy hits on me you hit him. And when a guy grabbed me you threatened to cut off his groin and stuff it down his throat."

"Hey, Scott deserved that, he wouldn't let go off you."

"We were doing a mugging seminar!"

Remy worked his jaw before screwing his face and opening his mouth.

"Tickets."

Remy blinked in surprise. He glared at the ticket collector/operator but dug in his pockets for the tickets and handed them to him nonetheless. He had barely handed them to the guy when Rogue rushed forward.

"Front car." Rogue commanded even though she was already sitting in it and Remy wouldn't force her to move. Wordlessly he slipped beside her, pulled the bar down and wrapped his arm around her.

"Remy you're finger are diggin' into ma skin." Rogue complained and pushed his arm from around her.

"Sorry." Remy mumbled. Without Rogue to hold unto Remy had to grip the safety bar. With the other passengers on board the train started to slowly start up the hill. Remy quickly closed his eyes and clasped the bar so hard his knuckles turned white. He stifled a scream as they descended, but Rogue screamed joyfully.

"Come on Remy, you have to get out."

Remy cracked an eye and stared straight at Rogue before stepping out of the car. Rogue followed and grabbed his arm with a smile. As they walked toward his car Rogue sighed.

"This was a really fun date. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you fear of the coaster."

Remy's blood drained from his face and his back stiffened. Rogue laughed and started to run, thus causing Remy to break from his chance and run after her screaming, "Rogue!"

**_/\_ \O/_ It's a shark attack.**


	7. the diary

**Hi. This is just a little something to say sorry for ignoring you guys. Had a writer's block. I'll post the next chapter in a day or two.**

Dear Diary,

I am furious! You have helped Remy discover all my secrets. I mean really should I even put a lock on you if you're going to open up for anybody? How could you do that to me? It would have been different if it was somebody else. But Remy! All he had to do was tug on the lock and guess what, it unlocked. And then you allowed him to leaf through your pages and READ my feelings. Arg! If I didn't like Remy so much I would have gouged out his eyes with the lock, but instead I settled with hitting over the head with you and punching him in the face. (I think I may have broken his jaw. XD)

Anyway, you know that picture of me as a child I put in here? Well he made copies of it and passed them to everybody I know. Even the Brotherhood boys got one. It wouldn't surprise me if he tracked down Apocalypse to give him one. Ooh if Logan hadn't pulled me off of him Remy would so be in a coma right now.

You know what, I'm not going to talk to Remy for an entire week maybe even a month, and if tries to talk to me I'm going to punch him. Oh and the same punishment for you too diary. Good-bye!

-Rogue

P.S. I'm about to drown you. Ha-ha :P

-Rogue

P.S.S. I've decided not to drown you, but if you do anything like this again I will.

-Rogue


	8. Pretty X-man Rogue

**Hello everybody. I need some ideas. It took me forever just to think of this chapter. So if you want to help me and keep this story going somebody is going to have to send in an idea. **

**That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a songfic. The song is Rogue by Smooch Knob. If I get any lyrics wrong I'm sorry I had to write them by ear.**

"So Rogue how's it going with Remy?" Kitty asked as she sipped on her water.

"He's coming along. Ah fanally got him to stop hittin' on me when Logan's around."

It was at that moment Jean decided to butt in, "So that's why Logan has been a bit easier on us during Danger Room sessions."

Kitty nodded in bliss as she tacked on, "That is like so good. I don't think I could do another extreme survival course. Those were the worst."

"No way, hanging from the ceiling and being forced to do an obstacle course was way worse."

Rogue rolled her eyes as the two girls bickered. She leaned against the many pillows on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had just begun to drift into a peaceful daydreaming state when out of nowhere a question forced her back.

"Rogue…. Rogue. You there?" Jean asked as she waved a hand before Rogue's eyes, while Kitty giggles like a maniac.

Rogue blinked a few times before snapping, "What?"

"I asked if you've made any progress with Remy's drinking?" Jean continued like nothing had happened, though Kitty was still giggling behind her hand. Rogue picked at the stray strings that dotted her bed as she contemplated what to say exactly.

"Well he's doin'… better." Was what she finally settled on. Both girls looked at her strangely but nodded just the same. Kitty opened her mouth, most likely to ask yet another question when a loud growl pierced the air.

"Rogue!"

All three girls glanced at each other before quickly jumping up and raced to the door.

"Rogue!" The voice screamed with more venom this time, causing Rogue to grimace.

"Comin' Logan!" She shouted back as she sprinted down the stairs. The other two right behind her. Rogue's eyes widened and her usual pale skin went translucent. There was Remy holding a beer can while Logan held unto his collar.

"Bonjour Roguey." He slurred just before chugging down the rest of the can and tossing it to the floor.

"He found my stock." Logan growled as he tightened his hold. Remy laughed as he slipped free of his hold and stumbled over to the karaoke machine. He fumbled a bit before he was able to actually turn the thing on.

"Oh no." Rogue groaned as a bright red blush started up her neck. It only got worse when he started singing.

"_Your mutant powers are the only thing_

_That stands between you and me_

_One touch_

_I won't amount to much_

_Just a little kiss when our eyes meet_

_Rogue I love you_

_Always thinkin' of you_

_Every word indeed is true_

_Totally helpless_

_So very hopeless yes it's true_

_Pretty X-Man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love _

_You're always hangin' out with Wolverine_

_Couldn't you find some time for me_

_Gambits tired_

_Playing cards of fire_

_Don't you know Scott's in love with Jean_

_Totally helpless_

_So very hopeless yes it's true_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Rogue I love you_

_Always thinkin' of you_

_Every word indeed is true_

_Totally helpless_

_So very hopeless yes it's true_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love you_

_Pretty X-man Rogue I love…. Yoouu"_

Rogue buried her red face in her hands as Remy passed out and Logan's claws popped out while his entire body shook.

"He's really doing well isn't he?" Jean teased while Rogue groaned once again.

"Shut up." She hissed just as Logan yelled, "Everyone to the danger room!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken so long. To tell you the truth I actually forgot about it. Oops. So this chapter idea comes from MusicLover4, with a little tweaking. Just so you know I really hate this chapter. I really do.**

Logan tromped around the mansion as he chugged a beer. It was that time again. Time to fight the greatest foe he had ever met. More powerful than Juggernaut, more annoying than Sabretooth, deadlier than Magneto and more elusive than Mystique it was hormones. Most people would laugh at the violent Canadian; of course they would get killed mid-laugh; for feeling that he had to fight the hormones of a bunch of teenagers, but as long as he was at the mansion there would be no mutant babies.

It was no secret that Logan sometimes went a bit overboard with his plans, but even Charles had chocked on shock when Logan had told him his latest plan.

***flashback***

"I will not have you breeching our students' privacy by installing video cameras in their rooms. Logan." Charles declared while ignoring the seething man before him.

"You go inside their minds all the time, how is this any different?" Logan demanded, but to his defense he not once slammed his fist unto the desk.

"I only use my mutation when necessary. I don't want to hear another word on the matter Logan."

***End flashback***

Logan's fury was in reality non-existent, no he was merely miffed that Charles refused to even consider his idea. But unknown to the professor Logan had already set up one part of his big plan. Yup, he had bugged the rooms of the students. Of course these were merely sound only; he had wanted them to be temporary but now they were all he had. And boy was he ecstatic about them. In fact when he first had them installed he listened to them non-stop until he listened in on a rousing debate Kitty and Jubilee about which was better pads or tampons. After that he stuck to once or twice every hour.

"Now to see what Rogue's up to." Logan mumbled as he put in his earpiece. In truth he was a bit worried about the girl. Having learned how to control her powers a little less than two weeks ago he was afraid she would go a little too crazy with the touching. Of course with her it was always difficult, since she rarely talks, but Logan found a way. Yup, he became a master at sniffing out hormones. Creepy right?

"Ah don't know Remy. Ah mean ah've only mastered mah powers for about two weeks. What if ah hurt ya?" Static broke up Rogue's voice, but to Logan it was practically perfect.

"Cherie, I'm not afraid of a little pain if it makes you happy." Remy's voice was smooth, a little too smooth if you asked Logan.

"Well I do really want this."

"No, you don't Rogue!" Logan growled out as his mind went racing.

"Alright, now hold still this will hurt for a bit."

Logan's left eye twitched as he jumped up and nearly flew down the hall. A sharp growl pierced the air as he swiftly punched the door in.

"Get your hands off her!"

Both of them jumped at the sudden appearance of the menacing man, but Remy defied him and kept his hands on Rogue's stomach. Without a second thought Logan ripped the Cajun away from the teenage girl.

"Oww! Dang Logan ya nearly had him tear off mah piercing." Rogue grumbled while she pulled her shirt back down.

"What?" Logan tore his gaze away from the smirking douche bag before him and unto the girl he considered as a daughter.

"Remy knows how to do piercings, and I wanted a belly button ring." With a roll of her eyes she quickly raised up her shirt to show off her new bling.

"Why a queen of hearts?" Logan asked as he took in the small charm at the end of the chain.

"No reason." Rogue blushed but said nothing more as she yanked her shirt back down.

"So mon ami can you let me go?" Remy asked while still being held about a foot off the ground by the Canadian. Against every fiber of his being Logan did let him down and walk out, but not without his usual warning of course.

"Why didn't he try and kill me?" Remy asked in bewilderment.

"The professor said he wasn't allowed to hurt you without a very reasonable reason." Rogue supplied from her spot on her bed. A smirk grew on Remy's face as he pondered the new possibilities before him.

**As always send in ideas. **


End file.
